Ghost
by flawlesstew
Summary: What happens when Jacob cheats on Bella? SongFic, Ghost, by Fefe Dobson.  One shot!  EXB -Eventually!


I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, OR THE CHARACTERS, I DO NOT OWN THE SONG, GHOST BY FEFE DOBSON, AND I DON'T OWN THE MUSIC VIDEO RELEATIONS!

Summary: What happens when Jacob cheats on Bella? SongFic, Ghost, by Fefe Dobson. (One shot!)

(If you guys like it I will post the sequel!)

GHOST – BY DIDISPARKLE

Boyfriends can they ever be faithful?

That's the question I got answered. I'm in high school and up until a few months ago I was dating Jacob Black. He was our football team's quarterback, one of the strongest guys too. We grew up together and had always been best friends. When we were fifteen we became a 'thing'. Our Dad's also grew up together they are still best friends.

It was Friday Night, GNO (girls night out). I was with my two best friends, Alice Cullen, and Rosalie Hale. Rosalie and Alice are two complete opposites, Rose is tall, blonde, and sometimes pigheaded. Alice is short, with short black hair and kind to everyone, but when she get's mad, watch the hell out. We were in Port Angles, just coming back from seeing 'Easy A' it was so freaking funny! We were laughing about every scene we liked until I spotted Jacob's car, his car was a red mustang, with the licsence plate that said, J-4EVA. We use to kiss in the back seat when we together and needed to get away from our parents. But it wasn't Jacob and I kissing in the back seat. I spotted someone with long black hair and tan skin, it was him and Leah Clearwater, one of the most stuck up bitches in the history of high school. We both hated each other, but our Dad's were also best buds.

"Bella come on that might be Jacob's brother, they some much look alike." Alice said, but she knew it was Jacob. Jacob's brother was Jared Black, Jared was a senior, and Jacob and I are juniors. Jared is the most annoying guy in the world! He loves himself and girls. Jacob is starting to be just like him. The other night it took him five hours to get ready, while it took me one, with the help of Rose and Alice.

**Just like a go-go-go-ghost **

**Watch me go-go-go-ghost **

"No that's Jacob, his tattoo is sticking out of his shirt." Rosalie said. Rosalie hates tattoos she also hates Jacob. Whenever Jacob and I would fight, she would offer to beat him up. I said no every time. No I realize I should of said yes.

I wasn't going to watch the bitch shove her tongue down Jacob's. "Jacob Black!" I yelled. He turned around he had her lipstick on his face, lips and neck. She looked at me with a smirk. He on the other hand was scared.

Jacob got out of the car, he was a few inches taller than me, but I had on my heals. Alice had forced me to wear the four inch death traps. But I got to say I looked good. I had a green shirt, dark blue skinnies and some jewelry. My hair was cut above my shoulders, straitened for tonight. I was eyelevel with Jacob.

Jacob looked terrified. "Hi Bells." He squeaked. I stomped on his foot, my heal right on his converses, he hissed in pain. "We're over, I'm dropping my stuff of first thing tomorrow and you better do the same. I want my stuff back, and I don't ever want too see you again. I hope I haunt you in your sleep." I sneered, trying to hold back tears, I really did care for Jacob, I'm not some bitch who breaks up with someone and dosen't feel anything.

But I didn't let him see it, I just walked away, with Rose and Alice following me. Rosalie had a look on her face, an 'I got a plan' look. "Bella I know you probably feel like shit but, you know how you said to him, I hope I haunt you in your sleep?" I nodded. Still walking. "What if we messed with his mind, like you-know following him places, going to his house and writing messages on his mirror?" She asked excitedly. Rose is a very dramatic person, she wants to be an actress.

"Isn't that murderer sick Rose?" Alice asked. "Well you leave a message, 'Do you want me back xoxox, not like Pretty Little Liars, nothing scary, gosh I'm not a sicko." She said. I nodded.

"Okay, I'll do it." Alice turned to me with a shocked expression, "Bella are you sure?" I nodded. "He need's a little taste of Karma.

**Now I'm gone in your photograph **

**I bet you wish you could get me back **

**Now I'm stuck in your memory **

**A mistaken identity**

I dropped off his crap at his house, on the front step, but I thought I would let myself in, with the key he gave me of course.

I went to his room and took out Rose's red lipstick. She had tones of the stuff. She loved the color red, and roses.

'I miss you xoxox' I wrote on his dresser mirror.

I walked out, and dropped his keys in his box of crap.

What's her name?

What's she like?

Does she know that you'll never treat her right?

Monday at school was really funny. I went on Facebook last night and deleted him as my friend of course, and changed my status to single. I also sent a message to all the people in Fork High to 'boo' Jacob and Leah when they walked out of his car. And too shout, 'Bella's hotter' So everyone did. Emmett, Rose's boyfriend (he's also like the big brother I never had), had a little too much fun with this, he shouted extra loud, with a microphone. Even Leah's little henchmen Emily and Lauren did. Oh it was funny. Rose, Alice and I were laughing so hard; I fell and bumped my head on my car. But Edward, Alice's really hot brother helped me up. We looked into each other's eyes, and I knew I didn't need Jacob.

**What's her name? **

**What's she like? **

**Do you leave her in the middle of the night?**

On Tuesday, it was rumored that Jacob and Leah were going to La Push to go to the famous cliff that night. It was where Forks High Students went to make out, and do the deed, if you know what I mean, but they go in their cars of course. But I could tell Alice had an idea in first period, we were in English and Mr. Miller was discussing what our projects would be on, we were reading this book called 'Twilight' it was a movie, so I just rented that. But Rose and Alice loved it, so they read all four books and saw the third movie this past June, they had to go to the midnight showing, they dragged me to. It was ok. But Rose and Alice loved it! Rose was swooning over the actor Kellan Lutz and Alice was drooling over Jackson Rathborne. They said the actress who played the protagonist, Kristen Stewart looked like me. Let me tell you she didn't.

Anyway back to Alice's plan, she said she could get Edward to come with me to go to the cliff. We would pretend to make out, and then after Jacob saw us, we would pull away and I would dress in white, and pale makeup and move around his car real fast, sort of like a hot ghost, or at least that's what Alice and Rose said.

Turns out Edward really liked me, and I really like him. We actually did make out for real. But then I had to scare Jacob. I was in a white tank top, white vest, white jeans, white heals, and white make up. I looked freaky. But Edward thought otherwise, "Bella you look hot." Then he kissed me, we kissed for so long my head was spinning.

**You act like you just saw a ghost **

**I watch you getting way too close **

**Now I know why you're never there **

**Now I know so it's my turn to disappear**

**You act like you just saw a ghost **

**I caught you (Caught you) **

**Now I know **

Jacob was terrified, he looked freaked, and I scratched one of his windows with my white long fake nails. It made an eerie noise. The window was opposite from him so he could see and Leah wouldn't. I ducked before Leah could see me, she was yelling at him calling him an idiot, I tried not to laugh.

**Now I know why you're never there (Never there) **

**Now it's my turn, watch me disappear **

**Just like a go-go-go-ghost **

**Watch me go-go-go-ghost **

Edward was recording the whole thing; he was trying not to laugh to. He also said I looked scary to him, a little, but hot too. After a few minutes of me taunting Jacob, we left.

Wednesday at school Jacob would watch his every move, he even came up too me. That day I looked good, I had a black leather jacket; I had a v-neck white t-shirt. I had tight dark blue jeans. I had on black high-healed boots, but they only came up to my ankles. I looked hot. Well that's what Edward said when he picked me up for school that morning, he said as my boyfriend he need's to pick me up everyday, he also wanted to make out before class. I'm guessing Jacob thought that I was hot too, he kept looking at my chest. The freaking loser.

"Bella were you at the cliff last night?" He asked shakily. I had taken off the make up I had on last night, and I didn't have any piece of my white ghost outfit. I did have light make up on though.

"No, and why do you need to know where I was last night?" I asked, angrily.

"I thought I saw you, that's all." He was trying to put on that stupid mask on. It failed. He looked scared, and lost.

"I was with Edward last night, I was at his house." I said coolly. His eyes bugged out, "Edward? Edward Cullen?" He asked, hmm jealous?

**The only gift that you ever gave **

**Was that you let me just get away **

**I hope I haunt you in every dream**

**And you feel a little misery **

Then I saw Edward come up behind him, he winked at me, "Yeah pup, she's my girlfriend, you got a problem with that?" He asked fiercely. Edward looked sexy.

**What's her name? **

**What's she like? **

**I should warn her that you'll never do her right **

**All your games **

**All your lies **

**I need to tell her maybe I can change her mind **

Thursday I saw Leah standing alone, smoking in the parking lot. I put my sunglasses on. Walked up to her and stood next to her. "You know, Jacob doesn't like a smoker." I said. She looked at me, glared. "What do you know, you're not with him anymore."

"Well I was with him for years before you came around darling. I need you to give this to him." I said. It was an envelope full of pictures of Jacob and I, when we were together. I wrote a note in it too 'Miss you baby, come back. XOXO.' I also sprayed the letter with some of Rose's perfume. If this didn't break them I don't know what will. "I will, but leave me alone Swan." She sneered. I knew she was going to look at them before she gave them to him. So there fore there would be a parking lot breakup scene.

**You act like you just saw a ghost **

**I watch you getting way too close **

**Now I know why you're never there**

**Now I know so it's my turn to disappear**

**You act like you just saw a ghost **

**I caught you (Caught you) **

**Now I know **

**Now I know why you're never there (Never there) **

**Now it's my turn, watch me disappear **

**Just like a go-go-go-ghost **

**Watch me go-go-go-ghost **

**Just like a go-go-go-ghost **

**Watch me go-go-go-ghost **

**Now you see me **

**Now you don't **

**You must've thought I'd never go **

**Thanks to you I'm taking back my soul **

**You act like you just saw a ghost **

**I watch you getting way too close **

**Now I know why you're never there (Never there) **

**Now I know so it's my turn to disappear (Disappear) **

Jacob was coming out of the cafeteria and he saw Leah, "Hey baby." He said wrapping his arms around her; she was looking at the pictures, "Don't 'baby' me." She sneered, while hitting both of his arms, then she threw the pictures at him.

**You act like you just saw a ghost **

**I caught you (Caught you) **

**Now I know **

"What did I do?" He yelled. "This." And she threw the pictures at him, "We are over." She said with anger shinning in her eyes. He looked at the pictures, and looked my way,

**Now I know why you're never there (Never there) **

**Now it's my turn, watch me disappear **

**Just like a go-go-go-ghost **

**Watch me go-go-go-ghost**

But I turned around into Edward's arm.

I kissed him with all of the passion I could, and that is an example of why not to mess with Isabella Marie Swan.

**Just like a go-go-go-ghost **

**Watch me go-go-go-ghost **

**Just like a go-go-go-ghost **

**Watch me go-go-go-ghost **

**Just like a go-go-go-ghost **

**Watch me go-go-go-ghost **


End file.
